Two Sides of a Leaf
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Dawn is desperately trying to save her love life, while Damion is determine to start his own. TWINLEAFSHIPPING
1. Dawn's Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Neoko: This story cam into my head very suddenly one night. And the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it! XD Anyway this story will be a Twinleafshipping Threeshot. This story has no connection to my Scarfshipping story! Please enjoy.**

**Dawn's Side**

Dawn has been going out with her childhood friend Damion for more than a month now. And even though they don't always see eye to eye, Dawn has been having the best time of her life being with him.

However, Dawn has felt uneasy with their relationship ever since their first date.

Damion had invited her to have a meal at a local café. This being their first date, she couldn't help but to feel nervous and excited when they sat across from each first everything was fine. Even though they just started going out Dawn and Damion were able to have great time together like they always did.

"_Pheew!" _Dawn sighed in her head. _"And here I was scared that things were going to become weird between us!"_

The more the two talked with each other, the more at ease Dawn felt. This sense of relief, however, was unfortunately short lived. Right in the middle of their conversation Damion unexpectedly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong Damion?" Dawn asked curiously. Normally she had to stuff his mouth with fourteen socks in order to shut him up.

Damion took a brief pause and stared into Dawn's eyes with a troubled look in his face.

"I-is something w-wrong?" Dawn asked again, now getting uncomfortable with the blond-haired boy's stares.

Damion then took a deep breath and looked like he was about to talk. "D-Dawn!" Damion randomly shouted out, causing the girl in question to jump.

"Y-yes!?" Dawn answered, shaken up with the sheen power in the boy's voice.

"D-Dawn… I-!" Damion started, his eyes practically glaring at the girl. Soon the energy behind the boy's words faded away and Damion took a deep sigh. "N-never mind…"

The boy then slouched back into his chair and took a long sip from his cup. The peaceful atmosphere of the date was completely destroyed.

"_What the heck was that!?" _Dawn thought in her mind.

Ever since that day the same pattern replayed itself over and over again in each of their following dates. It fact it can be described in six simple steps.

**1) **Dawn and Damion would start out having a great time together.

**2) **Damion would stop in an awkwardly fashion.

**3) **He would start to say/yell something seemingly serious.

**4) **He would then give up, then look away.

**5) **Dawn is left sitting with a confused look on her face.

**6) **The rest of their date is spent in a chilling silence.

"What the heck does he want to say!?" Dawn yelled to herself after replaying each of her ruined dates in her mind. "I don't get boys at all!" After that sentence left her lips, Dawn then thought of an idea. "If it's about boys…"

* * *

"So what your saying is, whenever you and Damion go out together he would suddenly stop and start to tell you something…" Lucas stated after hearing Dawn explain her relationship woes to him. "Only to stop and lose eye contact with you, thus ruining the date."

"Don't summarize my torture so casually!" Dawn exclaimed as she hit the desk between them in rage. "It's like you're twisting a knife in my already wounded heart!"

"S-sorry…" Lucas nervously chuckled as Dawn's rage-filled eyes continued to glare at him from across his work station. While doing his weekly clean up at Professor Rowan's lab, Lucas was interrupted by Dawn barging in through the door, pleading for his help. "S-so" Lucas began after seeing Dawn calm down. "You want my advice?"

"Yeah…" Dawn sighed as a look of concern appeared in her eyes. "Every time Damion starts sounding serious it feels like he has something really important to say, but when he just drops it like it's nothing it makes me feel nervous…"

"Well before you start fearing the worst you have to remember," Lucas started, trying to get his friend in a better mood. "This is **Damion **we're talking about."

Dawn then looked back at Lucas with a blank look on her face, before a skeptical grin appeared on her face. "Yeah, that's true…" Dawn replied in an unimpressed tone. "He does get pretty worked up over nothing."

"I know right?" Lucas answered back, trying to conceive her. "It's probably nothing."

"Well I wouldn't put it pass him…" Dawn sighed in a more relieved way. "He can act stupid at times and take things way too far."

"That's right!" Lucas exclaimed, happy to see Dawn in good spirits.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed, now with a wide grin on her face. "It's probably something stupid like, he wanted to talk about our Pokemon, but felt it would be weird to bring it up on a date!"

"That's could be it." Lucas followed.

"Yeah that's exactly what I would expect from Damion!" Dawn shouted as she laughed. "I mean, can you even think of another reason why he would act like that?"

"Ye-! Ah…" Lucas exclaimed, as in lost in thought from snapping back into the present. "Y-yeah!"

Just then Dawn's piece of mind shattered once again. "Lucas…" Dawn muttered in a menacing way. "What was that…?"

"W-what was what?" Lucas asked, trying to avoid talking about his mental hiccup.

"That 'ah' just now!" Dawn answered in a accusing tone. "What was it!?"

"I-I have n-no idea what your t-talking about!" Lucas stuttered, obviously not conceiving Dawn.

Having his father as Rowan's right hand man and he himself being the Professor's field assistant, Lucas had adopted many traits. He was diligent, hard-working, and trustworthy. In short, he was a bad liar.

"Lucas…" Dawn growled, glaring at the barrette wearing boy as if she was going to bite his head off.

Feeling the crushing pressure of bloodlust emitting from the blue-haired girl, Lucas finally answered. "W-well it's probably not important, but…." Lucas began, reluctant to put the girl back to her devastating mood. "I've been seeing Damion with the Veilstone City gym leader a lot lately…"

"M-Maylene…?" Dawn corrected, now filled with worry. "Why is he with her?"

"W-well why not." Lucas replied, now sensing Dawn's sorrow. "I mean they both kind of go overboard with training and stuff. They could just be helping each other with their Pokemon."

"Yeah…" Dawn weakly grunted. "They're battle nuts, they take things way too far, and they both love to eat…" Dawn continued, causing Lucas to worry when the girl was going in her line of reasoning. "Maylene and Damion have a lot in common…"

"D-Dawn…!" Lucas nervously tried to cheer the girl back up.

"I-if that's what's going on…!" Dawn gasped in horror. "Then that means!"

"_Dawn! I-I" _Dawn remembered, hearing Damion's voice in her head. Soon Dawn's own worrying mind started finishing Damion's broken sentence.

"_I found someone el-."_

"No!" Dawn shrieked from the top of her lungs, ignoring her red scarf wearing friend. "Anything but that!"

* * *

The rest of that afternoon, Dawn continued screaming like a derange chicken as Lucas tried to reason with the sorrow-filled girl, only to be knocked over and sent backwards into the hard metal floor of Professor Rowan's lab. In short, it was a huge mess.

Even after that horrible afternoon was over and the new day came, the idea of Maylene, the fighting type gym leader, and Damion, her dearest friend and love of her life, together made Dawn's stomach do back flips in her body.

What made it worse was that she had plans with Damion the very next day. The only thing she had on her mind were the phrases, _"Is today the day?"_ or _"Is he going to break up with me?" _The sapphire-eyed girl would rather deal with Cyrus and Professor Pluto then having those poisonous words haunt her mind.

"Dawn?" Hearing the voice of the person who caused her emotions to spiral out of control, Dawn snapped out of her mental rant and faced her childhood friend. "Is something wrong?"

"_Something wrong?" _Dawn repeated in her mind. _"I should be the one saying that!"_ However, she chose to resist blowing her top off.

"Not really." Dawn calmly answered, or course by just looking at the girl's face could tell you something was indeed wrong.

Dawn didn't really want to stare at Damion's face directly so she chose to look around the café. Then it hit her. It was the exact place Damion had taken her on her first date.

"_So not a good sign…" _Dawn mourned in her mind, _"It's like he wants to end it where we began…!"_

"Dawn, are you sure something's not up?" Damion continued, causing Dawn's head to whip back to him.

"No really, I'm fine…" Dawn answered again, trailing off near the end.

"_I just really liked going out with you…" _Dawn though sorrowfully as she stared at her hands. _"Even if our dates always got ruined at the end, I still really liked being with you… _

"Um… Dawn?" She heard Damion mumble as she kept her head down. "T-there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Dawn flinched as those words left Damion's lips and faced up, only to see Damion staring at her intently again. _"There he goes again…" _Despite her sadness, Dawn had gotten used to this routine.

"Dawn! I-I…"

"_I really don't want to end it this way…"_

"What I'm saying is…"

"_And I really don't want to see you with Maylene…!"_

"I want to say…!"

"_Even if she threats to drop kick!"_

"Dawn! I-!"

"_I don't want to lose you!"_

"Will you go out with me!?" / "Please don't break up with me!"

**Neoko: Huh? Just what the heck is going on here!? (I of course know, but I bet you guys don't! XD) So now we have heard Dawn's side of the story, next time we'll be venturing into Damion's mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Damion's Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Neoko: I… LIVE! XD Sorry again for my totally late updates… I just have crazy writer's block. I'm sure just about everyone is thinking the same thing after reading the last chapter. WTF~! XD. Now, in order for this story to make sense, we will dive into the mind set of our favorite hyper-active blond, Damion!**

**Damion's Side**

Like all other eager Pokemon trainers, Damion's soul purpose was to be the very best trainer in the whole world. The fact that his own father was a Frontier Brain only added massive amounts of fuel to his burning desire. Not only that but the blond was more energetic and competitive than most people were, so Pokemon have always been the top priority in his mind. From catching new species to training them hard enough to beat any person in his way, Damion had always had a one-track mind when it involved those creatures with such unique abilities.

Though lately, his focus had been drifting elsewhere. His rival and precious childhood friend, Dawn. Up until recently, the energetic blond had only viewed his blue-haired friend only as, well, a friend. In fact she was also a major rival in his quest to become a Pokemon master, seeing that she was the only person (other than his dad of course) he was unable to beat, so her presence only seemed to strengthen his resolve. Though recently, he began to view her in a completely **different **manner.

Damion had once again banged his head against a tree he was currently standing in front of. The teenaged speed demon had made a habit of doing this every time he'd fail at asking Dawn to go out with him. This all started a over a month ago when Damion had asked Dawn to meet him at a local café that Maylene suggested to him.

After meeting his childhood friend turned crush at the café (he arrived first of course) things went pretty smoothly at first. They would talk about things they would normally do, though Damion made the effort to not mention too much about Pokemon, afraid that he might blurt out "Hey! Let's battle!" and forget his true reason for inviting the girl there in the first place. At one point, Damion decided to make his move, not even bothering to finish the sentence he was currently saying..

"_Okay…" _Damion thought determinedly, _"Here it goes…!"_

"Is something wrong Damion?" Dawn asked him, wondering why he had stopped talking in mid-sentence.

Seeing that he had the girl's full attention, Damion's mind suddenly became blank. _"W-what was I gonna do again?" _The normally motor-mouth trainer nervously thought, staring blankly at Dawn.

"I-is something w-wrong?" He heard Dawn say again, obviously confused by the boy's vacant stares.

Damion had to resist every urge he had to hit himself before taking a deep breath. _"It's now or never…!"_

"D-Dawn!" he shouted louder than necessary.

"Y-Yes!" The blunette answered back, obvious shaken by Damion's forceful tone.

"D-Dawn… I-!" Damion started, his feelings for the girl rushing from the pit of his stomach.

"_I-I'm really gonna do this!" _Damion shouted in his mind in realization. Then a thought far from pleasant shot into his mind. _"What if she says no…?"_

With that thought in mind, the blond's head started spinning with nervousness and weakness he didn't know he had. The fact that the girl was staring oddly at him didn't help much either. Soon, too worked up by his own thoughts, Damion chickened out.

"N-never mind…" Damion weakly sighed.

Far too embarrassed by his blunder to even look at Dawn, let alone talk to her, Damion merely took a long sip from his cup and continued to silently curse himself as he soaked in his humiliation.

"What's wrong with me!" Damion shouted to himself, loud enough to scare off some Starly who were resting in nearby trees.

The blond had made many other attempts to ask the girl out, only to fail in the exact same way he did before. If she was any other girl, Damion would fear she would start thinking of him as a freak, but seeing that it was Dawn, he could only hope their past history together may keep her from drawing such a conclusion.

"Maybe getting advice from Maylene was a bad idea…" Damion mused to himself as he leaned his head against the tree as he thought back on the conversation that started this humiliating cycle.

After the Mount. Coronet fiasco, Damion started making a habit in visiting the Veilstone gym leader for some practice battles. Sure he won all of them, but Maylene always made sure she kept him on his toes. After finishing their biweekly battle, Damion found himself on the floor after working up a bit of sweat.

"Great battle today!" Maylene commented before taking a deep gulp of water. "Wasn't expecting your Munchlax to pinball his way around the room like that!"

Damion nodded at Maylene's compliment, but it was obvious that the blond wasn't really listening to her. The fighting type gym leader scowled at Damion's zoned-out answer and placed her hands on her waist.

"Will you stop moping around!" Maylene shouted, causing the blond to jump. "At this rate, no girl would be able to hold their head up by your side! Much less Dawn! MAN UP!"

Damion's face then turned red in rage after finally registering Maylene's insults. "Hey! I'm plenty man!" Damion exclaimed after pulling himself up in a sitting position and crossing his arms. "It's just… It's just complicated!"

Maylene frowned in confusion at Damion's response. "Complicated?" She repeated in genuine bewilderment. "How is complicated? I mean, all you have to do is tell Dawn you like her and hope that she likes you back. Simple, right?"

Damion's glare darken at Maylene's simple response before sighing. _"What was I thinking coming to Maylene…" _Damion thought miserably to himself, _"SHE'S NOT A GIRL!" _

During his mental brooding, a half full bottle of water made a collusion course to his forehead at an impressive speed, causing him to topple over on himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Damion yelled while holding his head.

"My mind's eye sensed the malicious intent in your thoughts." Maylene answered in a matter-of-fact fashion as she dusted her hands.

"… _Is she even human…?" _Damion fearfully thought as he rubbed he red forehead.

Before the conversation could continue, the doors of the gym doors, revealing ice type expert with a few plastic bags in her hands.

"Hey May!" Candice greeted. "Hope you're up for a lunch break!"

"Senior Candice!" The younger gym leader cried out in joy as she made her way to her superior. She then took a peek in the bag, obviously pleased with what she saw. "Thank you!"

Candice smiled at her junior before noticing the stubborn blond as he finally stood up on his feet. "Well, well, you're Dawn's friend right?" Damion groaned slightly at being called Dawn's friend, but for once in his life, stayed silent as the ice expert continued. "What brings you here?"

Before Damion could response, Maylene butted-in after swallowing a big bite of her sandwich. "We were talking about him manning up and finally asking Dawn out."

Damion's face then resembled a Tamato Berry. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT!"

Maylene rolled her eyes at Damion's rage, "It's the truth, besides, Senior Candice could probably help you with this better than me." The fighting specialist then turned back to her senior with eyes full of anticipation. "Right Senior Candice!"

"You have a crush on Dawn?" Candice asked good-naturedly. "How cute!" Damion starting to deny this, but before he could, Candice's eyebrows narrowed in thought. "But isn't she seeing Rowan's assistant?"

Damion's protest died on his lips after Candice's shocking revelation. "H-huh..?"

"I don't mean to rain your parade," Candice started, bring her hands up in surrender, "But they seemed really close back when they defeated Jupiter at Lake Acuity."

The peach eyed boy frowned at Candice's observation before sighing, "Nah, I don't think so." Damion stated as he ran his hand through his hair. "If Dawn was seeing Lucas, she would have told me…"

"Right…?"

"Yeah!" Damion shouted loudly to himself, once again making the wild Pokemon around him jump. "There's no way Dawn wouldn't tell me if something like that!" Damion continued to laugh nervously to himself for a few seconds before something hit him.

"That's right!" Damionexclaimed, "That old man said he wanted to upgrade my Pokedex or something!" The blond then checked his Poketech. "I'm not too far from Sandgem… Might as well get it over it."

It took Damion a few days to hike back to Sandgem as the sun finally left the sky. "Dang…" Damion swore. "It took me longer than usually to get here… I wonder if the old man's still here…"

Right before he could open the door to the lab, Damion heard a loud thud, causing him to flinch. "What the HECK was that! Damion cried out in surprise.

True to his nature, Damion quickly opened the door without a second thought only to find a rather shocking scene before him. There was Dawn pinning down the mild mannered Lucas Damion's eyes bulged out as his mouth open in disbelief. It took all of Damion's will power to silently back away from the compromising scene and closed the door.

The next thing he knew, Damion took advantage of his abnormal speed and raced away from the lab and out of town.

As much as Damion felt like crawling in a hole for the rest of his life, pride himself on his strict -albeit spontaneous- schedule and whenever he agreed to meet someone, he would move heaven and Earth to keep his promise. Unfortunately for him, this promised meeting was the day right after the he witnessed the most jaw-dropping scene in his life, and to make things worse, the person he was meeting was Dawn.

Making his way to the café (being the first one there as always) Damion vaguely recognized that it was the first place he ever tried to confess his feelings to Dawn. _"Great…" _Damion thought bitterly to himself _"So I basically chickened out in every possible meeting places that I had to start back to the beginning…"_

He was in such a sour mood, that he failed to realize his companion was being as silent as he was. The stubborn blond finally decided to make eye contact to the blue-eyed beauty, only to see the completely downhearted expression on her face.

"Dawn?" Damion asked, his concern temporary making him forget his woes. "Is something wrong?"

He watched in surprise as the girl tensed up at his sudden question and sent him a slight glare before looking away. "Not really." Dawn calmly answered, but even someone as thick-headed as Damion knew that was a bald-faced lie.

Dawn then started looking around the café with a pained look on her face that made Damion's heart drop.

_"What the heck?"_ Damion asked himself. _"Did something happened to her?"_

"Dawn," Damion ventured again, "are you sure something's not up?"

"No really," Dawn replied in a lifeless manner, "I'm fine…"

_"Fine my butt!" _Damion yelled in his head. _"What is with her? Did something happen between her and Lucas?"_

With that thought, Damion's mindset once again took a nose dive into semi-depression. _"Right…" _Damion bitterly groaned. _"Her and Lucas… I STILL can't believe she didn't tell me!" _Damion crossed his arms in frustration.

_"But what if something did happen between them…?"_

The rash trainer's eyes widen at that thought. _"They didn't break up did they…?"_

_"T-Then… I might still have a shot…?"_

"Um… Dawn" Damion timidly called as the girl kept her head down. "T-there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

The girl visibly flinched at this, but Damion remained undeterred.

"Dawn! I-I.."

_"W-wait…"_

Damion suddenly thought. _"S-should it really be like this…?"_

"What I'm saying is…"

_"Let's say that she does say yes, isn't that what people call, 'rebounding'?"_

"I want to say…!"

_"My mom says those kind of things don't last that long…"_

"Dawn! I-!"

_"Forget about that! I won't let that happen!"_

"Will you go out with me!" / "Please don't break up with me!"

**Neoko: So… Fricken… Long… To… FINISH! I am SO sorry for the super duper trooper chocolate covered late chapter! It took a HECK of a long time to write, but thanks to my trusty friend and her tsundere ways, I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS! … Now I have to do the last chapter… *laughs nervously* I SHALL PREVAIL! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
